<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth Humiliation by SaltwaterJanuary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511701">Worth Humiliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary'>SaltwaterJanuary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Considering Life Choices, Gen, Honesty, POV First Person, Short, Things You Don't Admit Out Loud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I need you. And now I've said too much. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Worth Humiliation</em>
      </p>
      <p>I'm not really sure why I haven't left yet. Why haven't I just packed up and headed to a more sophisticated…maybe higher paying job?</p>
      <p>Maybe it's because this is really my only place to stay. But, no, that's not true either. If I tried, I know I could get enough money to move out and rent my own place. That's a possibility. It's just not one that I'm taking. Because even then, this place would be my only home.</p>
      <p>It sounds awful to put it that way. I suppose the most stoic and less cheesy way to say it would be that this is…where my allies lie. Yes, you are my allies, and I could never betray you for that.</p>
      <p>Besides, sometimes when you get in your little fights over food and other pointless arguments, I remember something else very important.</p>
      <p>You wouldn't survive without me.</p>
      <p>You might think that I'm overestimating my worth. I'm really not.</p>
      <p>I can imagine it now- it horrifies me honestly- the two of you out alone on a case. Charmy would get distracted, Vector would get angry, you'd fight and never get the case done. You wouldn't get paid, you wouldn't get food.</p>
      <p>Maybe you would learn eventually, though. I'm not underestimating the both of you. Charmy is a very good tracker, and Vector's an excellent detective. It's just that you'd never make it through if you were trying to be stealthy. You do <em>need </em>a ninja.</p>
      <p>The more I think about it, the more I realize you need…me. I'm kind of honored by the thought, although a ninja like myself <em>should </em>give himself more honor than that. But I take what I have. It-it is better than I admit.</p>
      <p>Anyway, maybe that is why I haven't sought a better place to use my skills yet. You need me, and I will not easily betray you. In fact, I won't at all.</p>
      <p>It's well worth the work to see you are still alive and well. Even if humiliation is involved. But I should stop before I sound sentimental.</p>
      <p>It may be too late for that.</p>
      <p>In which case, let me take my humiliation a bit further and say that actually I need you too.</p>
      <p>I need you because I don't know how my life would've gone otherwise. I need you because I never really want to know. I need you because you're my...allies.</p>
      <p>Now I know I've said too much.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>